


Dick Grayson x Ivy's Daughter!Reader

by Susanspringguardian



Series: Superhero x Reader [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Reader-Insert, Romance, School, i really suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanspringguardian/pseuds/Susanspringguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Poison Ivy's adopted daughter and go to Gotham High with Bruce Wayne's ward, Richard Grayson. You're pretty shy around him since you have a huge crush on him, but you're also Belladona, Ivy's collegue in crime, and flirt with Robin just like she does with Batman. What happens if you find out a very important secret, as well as Dick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my Superhero x Reader series! I got this idea from a story I'm reading on dA. Hope you enjoy!

You held your books close to your body as you walk down the hall to your class. You're a shy girl in school, you don't have a lot of friends, but you have one really good friend. His name is Dick Grayson, ward of the billionaire Bruce Wayne. You and him were paired up by a teacher one day for an assignment and have been friends ever since. You had a lot in common than you'd think.

Dick smiled at you as he fell into step beside you. "Hey, (Y/n). Ready to present our project?"

"And get another A from the extra credit we did?" You chuckled.

He always bugged you about doing the extra credit work to keep your grades up, which you appreciated, but not sure why he kept pushing you to get better.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, more like an A+. Come on, slow poke."

You smiled. "Says the guy that's late all the time."

"Whatever, (Nickname)."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You pressed your cell against your shoulder with your head as you watered your mother's babies and your siblings. Your own precious children were in your room and getting some sun from your window. You were on the phone with your mom now.

"Yes, I watered everyone and I will give them the special food we ordered. Don't worry, Mother."

You heard the relief lacing her voice. She often called to check up on her plants. "Oh, thank you, my sprout. I'm so glad you take care of our darlings so well."

"Well, I am your daughter," you say with a light laugh.

You two said your good-byes and you got to work on your homework. Tonight you and your mom had a plan to steal a ruby rose gem from the museum. It'd be your fist official heist since becoming like your mom. You thought it'd be fun and not to mention you've had a crush on Robin for who knows how long. This could be your chance to meet him. Oh, and Batman, too, of course.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You and your mother were all suited up for the heist. Your outfit consisted of a darker green leotard than your mom's and had the same green colored boots, as well as a black mask to conceal your identity. You had a black belt with all sorts of different bombs in little balls. They were all made from differnt kinds of plants that you had grown and you hoped they worked well.

They were as followed; sleep bomb, gas bomb, daze bomb, and many more that are yet to be named.

You both snuck into the museum and hid until it was closed. Then, walking in, you put all the guards to sleep and made your way to the newest exhibit, the ruby rose.

Poison Ivy looked at the glass and pulled out a vial of disolving liquid. She carefully picked up the gem and sighed dreamily.

"Finally. My darling, we have possesion of the Ruby Rose, the most beautiful gem this city has ever had. Besides you, my beauty."

"Sorry, Ivy, but I'm afraid you don't have possesion of the ruby."

You both looked up and your eyes followed the two dark figures fall down to your level. They must have known you were coming.

Maybe the rose thing tipped them off.

Batman stood where he landed, his cape wrapped around his body in a way that made you nervous. Robin smirked at you which made you blush lightly. However, you had to keep up appearances like your mom, which meant you had to flirt with him.

You smiled sweetly at him, rolling two daze balls between your fingers. "Oh, so you found us. I was begining to think you didn't care about us."

Batman rolled his eyes. "You have a fake gem. The museum owner asked us to make sure no one took it on it's first day on display. so, here we are."

Ivy sighed deeply. "Poor us, having our hopes dashed. At least it was by handsome men like yourselves. Maybe we can trade you for the gem. I'm sure we have something you'd like~?"

You blinked in shock as you realized what yourmother meant. You knew Batman wouldn't agree, but the fact that she'd even think of offering herself and you to get something was beyond comprehension.

Batman stared at her, then you. "You know that won't work, Ivy. Who's this young lady with you? She looks surprised by you."

You paused in twirling the bombs in your hand. You hadn't about a name since you figured this was a one time thing with your mom. You looked at your mom, who was looking at you, waiting for you to answer the vigilante yourself.

"I'm uh..."

You racked your brain of all the poisonous plants that you raised when it hit you. Your favorite plant was belladonna, a poisonous, beautiful flower. That was your name.

"I'm Belladonna, her partner."

Robin smiled at you, making you flush lightly. Thank goodness it was dark.

"We'll let you off the hook, Belladonna, since this is a first offense, but be warned that you will go to jail if this happens again."

You look at Ivy again. She frowned and bit at her lip. She was thinking of something and that scared you a lot. As Poison Ivy, she was unpredictable. You barely knew what she was thinking as your mom, but as this villian, you knew nothing about her.

"Wait!"

The one word you yelled surprised everyone, including you. The words you were about to say died on your lips and Ivy looked at you expectantly. How were you, a sixteen year old girl, supposed to out-talk Batman and convince him to let her go.

"She didn't do anything, Bat. She's holding a plastic rose that we planted, so why not just let her go?" Robin stated.

You gawked at him, as did Ivy. She recovered faster than you did and motioned for you to drop a daze and smoke bomb. You nodded ever so slightly and throw the two in your hand at their feet before grabbing another from your belt and throwing it at your feet.

With the two heroes distracted, you two disappeared, though you left a little note with two lip prints, one from each of you, under the fake ruby rose.

You hoped to see Robin again, maybe by yourself. You'd tell your mom about what you wanted the next plan to be like.

You knew she'd understand.

"Of course, my darling. I'll do everything I can think of to make your dream come true. After all, you are my beautiful Belladonna."

 

TO BE CONTINUED....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the first part and I hope this is just as well!

You looked at Dick, who seemed to be nodding off in class, and you kicked his leg with your foot gently, waking him up. He snorted awake and did his best to act like he hadn't been asleep. You smiled lightly at him. Sometimes he was such a dork.

A crumpled up ball of paper landed on your lap and, judging from the way it landed, you figured it was from Dick.

'(Y/n), come over to Wayne Mansion after school, Bruce said we can do our homework in the library. Sound good?'

You nodded when he looked at you and you put the note in your pocket so the teacher wouldn't see it. After all, if she read it, everyone would think that Dick was asking you on a study date and that you were his girlfriend or something. Even though you wouldn't mind if that happened to be true. You really liked Dick and Robin, but how could you chose between them if you had to? You can't be like your mom, leading a double life, all the time, especially if you ever fell in love.

Much later, at Wayne Mansion, you were sitting on the couch in the library with Dick, looking at a textbook for school. He was leaning over towards you to look at the book, which made you flushed and nervous that he was that close. He always made you nervous whenever he got close to you, which he did often, and you weren't sure if he did that on purpose. If he did, you would make smell one of your sleep plants. That would teach him.

Your phone vibrated in your pocket. Your mom was texting you to come home so you can start on your plan for the two vigilantes. You sighed. You'd hoped to have a bit more time with Dick.

"I gotta run, Mom wants me home. We had a girl's night out tonight and we have to get ready."

He nodded and smiled at you. "I understand. I'll see you later, (nickname)."

You smiled back. "Yeah, later."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You stood in an abandoned warehouse, waiting for Batman to send Robin down here to find you. Ivy was up on the roof, so you knew that he would wonder about where you'd be. You really wondered if you could even do this, talk to Robin by yourself. Too soon, he came down to see you. You blushed just at that thought. He smirked at you. "So, why aren't you with Ivy? Aren't you her partner?" Time for the flirty act you've been practicing. "So, you remember me, Boy Wonder?" Yeah, that may not be the flirtious thing you've ever said, but it was just the start. You walked closer to him and started circling him, just like your mom had taught you. You traced your fingertips across his shoulders, back, and chest as you circled. He tensed under your touch and you smirked in satisfaction. This was exactly how the plan was supposed to go. "Robin, why spend all your time stopping people when you could be with me? I'm sure Batsy would understand." He stood still and silent. Time to step it up a notch. You paused in front of him and pursed your lips, hands on your hips, seemingly in thought. "Nothin', huh? Well, maybe I can sway your mind, little birdy." You did something you had no idea you could. You leaned up on your toes, put your hands against his chest, and pressed your lips to his. Your lips weren't poisonous like Ivy's since you weren't her blood daughter or made like she was, so he was safe in that regard. Then, he did something you definitly didn't expect. He kissed you back, wrapping his arms around your waist, holding you to him tightly. The gently kiss changed soon, into a more passionate kiss than you ever expected to have in your life. He tilted his head a brushed his tongue against your lips, which caught you off guard and you opened your lips slightly in shock, giving him an opening to snake his tongue in. You pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, him doing the same. You did another crazy thing, which seemed to fall into the patern of the night. You reached up to his mask and pulled it from his face. You gasped and stumbled away from him as his idenitiy was revealed to you. Dick Grayson was Robin! He reached for his mask, put you pulled it away from him. "Why didn't you tell me?" "What? I don't even know you!" He tried for his mask again. You ripped your mask off, (h/c) bangs falling in your eyes. "Really? I thought we were friends, Dick!" He stopped, shocked by who you were. "(Y-y/n)? How did-when did you become Poison Ivy's sidekick?" You crossed your arms. "When she adopted me, idiot. Gosh, you're so dense." "And you're not?" You tossed him his mask. "I won't tell if you won't." He caught it and put it back on. "I won't tell if you stop being a criminal." You smiled. "I'll try, but I can't really say no to my mother. I really will try, Robin." He smiled back at you. "I'll call you, Belladonna. I'll take you on an official date tomorrow." You blushed. "D-date? Why?" He smirked. "We kissed, didn't we? I owe you for an amazing kiss and for taking your first on top of that. Besides, I've always like you." He disappeared before you could say anything. Let's just say, that was the best day after meeting that boy of yours.


End file.
